<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairytales with Buggy Tendencies by alexaswritesup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274455">Fairytales with Buggy Tendencies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup'>alexaswritesup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Kingdom AU sort of, Kwamis will be kwamis, M/M, Miraculous Team, hope this goes well, there's still magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fancy meeting you here, your highness."</p><p>"Oh my God, just shut the fuck up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Macaroons are always extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps echoed along the marbled floor as blonde hair flew freely along the wind. The hallways were buzzing with activity as maids, butlers and guards rushed in and out to their posts and tasks. She only spared a glance as her personal butler, Jean Luis, listed off her daily routine in a monotonous voice. She rolled her eyes, she had memorized her schedule by now. She just nodded, eager to start her day as she approached the throne room where her father, King André Bourgeois, was speaking with his adviser about the upcoming shipments to their beloved kingdom Mercul. Her kingdom flourished in natural resources and minerals, having a thorough security and people loyal to their land. Anyone, be it royal or mundane, would be blessed to be part of their family.<br/>She curtsied as her father gave her his divided attention.<br/>"Father," she began, "I must speak with you about the upcoming ball for my friend Adrien and his father. Everything must be in place and not a spot of flaw must be seen." Her father just nodded, only half listening to his daughter's words, "Yes yes, darling. I'll have the maids tidy up the place and the chefs prepare the finest cuisine," satisfied with his answer, she curtsied and went out, ready to start her morning... responsibilities.</p><p>"Jean Luis!" she snapped as she walked quickly towards the garden, her Butler coming to her side, face neutral as he waited for her orders. <br/>"Have my maids deliver my breakfast at the garden. I would like the usual," she gave another thought, "except for the pastries. The last ones were completely bland and ridiculous." He nodded, a small smile dancing along his coal black eyes, "Would macaroons be okay with you, Your Highness?"</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette sweetie! Time to wake up!"</p><p>Marinette groaned as the curtains were opened and sunlight shone through her window. She heard her mother chuckle as she went outside the teen's room saying about breakfast being ready. She stiffled a yawn as she stretched her arms, her hair in a mess. Well, time for another mundane day.</p><p>"I'd like to get a box of croissants, Marinette," John, a man in his late thirties, said as he waited by the counter. "Coming right up!" she tied the ribbon on the box as she gave him his order. The morning rush was just starting to begin as people from their town came in with chatter, noises from outside and the smell of freshly baked pastries consuming their family bakery. She smiled, she was going to get more tips than usual! Perfect, there was this fabric she had been dying to buy at Monsieur Patrick's boutique. The chatter had abruptly stopped, the voices dwindling down as a man with a fitted suit came inside the bakery. He went straight to the counter and said, in a clipped and professional voice,</p><p>"The princess wishes to order a huge amount of macaroons. A thousand, multiple flavors and will be needed this Friday at the Agreste's arrival."</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened. A thousand?! Holy shit, that was a fucking huge order. And it was due in Friday? Five days from now? Fuck. She bit her bottom lip, "U-uhm, I'll go tell my parents, Monsieur. Please wait for a bit," he just nodded and sat by a seat near the table. She scurried to tell her parents about the huge order and they too were shocked at the amount.</p><p>"Well, I think we should accept! It is the royal family we're talking about and having us, the Dupain-Chengs, be in charge of such a big order is truly an honor!" her father said and her mother nodded in approval.<br/>"Think of the costumers we'll get! It'll surely help with the taxes and expenses, dear."</p><p>The family went to the man and talked about the arrangements when a sudden noise- a blast- from outside stopped their conversation. People were running and cowering in fear as they scrambled to find protection. Guards were already shouting as they fired at the supposed intruder. Her parents had ran to the kitchen while the man rushed outside and she was stuck in fear as she saw an old man struggling to get away from the chaos happening. Without her realizing she had rushed outside, not hearing her parent's screams, as she helped the old man to his feet and luckily, there was an ally close by. She slung his arm over her shoulder and slowly made their way to the ally where she set him down. A burst of dust and dirt was fired at the soldiers and when the dust cleared, there stood the criminal or more likely, the huge dirt like monster that had rocks and dirt as his main body and an axe in his hand. He roared as the guards kept shooting at him only making him angrier. She was too struck in fear that she failed to hear a </p><p>"Tikki, transform her!" </p><p>Everything went into complete darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I decided to rewrite the while story. Sorry if it doesn't meet the standards but I'll try my best to give you guys a decent fic^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invitation by yours truly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt lighter as she soared across the sky, her body dancing gracefully as she dodged the monster's hits and attacks. What was going on? She tried to move but to no avail. It was like she was a puppet controlled by some unknown force as she battled the monster, her surroundings slowly fading away. She heard a distant call of 'Lucky Charm!' in the sweetest and softest voice she had ever heard. A yoyo was left of her sword and quickly dodging one more attack, she- or rather whoever it was who had been controlling her- used the yoyo as a lasso and wrung it around a big tree as the monster ungracefully tripped and fell on his face. It (she didn't know what was controlling her) then took the axe and broke it in half, a dark butterfly coming out as she used the yoyo to 'de evilize'? Then came out a white butterfly as it threw the yoyo and swarms of bugs- she couldn't tell which one- roamed over their town and fixed the damages the monster had brought. In a split second, the monster had disappeared, leaving a man, Julio the local miner, looking completely confused. Well, he wasn't the only one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a huge breath as she was released from whatever sorcery and she looked around the unfamiliar place- it was a shop. Strange objects were occupying the small room like vases that looked really old, a music player, some paintings, an old man with a flying mouse next to him, some China tea sets- wait. She looked again and there was the man who she had saved just moments ago with a flying green mouse next to him. So she did what anyone else would do, she screamed.<br/>His eyes widened as he hurried to hush her, "Please be quite Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Hawkmother might hear you," he knew her name? What kind of sicko was he? She scrambled to get up only to bump her head, small figurines ready to fall on her only to be catched by a red blur. Said red blur turned out to be another flying mouse as it gently placed the figurines down to safety. "Please listen to Master Fu, Marinette. He will explain everything to you as the current Ladybug." Ladybug? Like the insect? They were going to turn her into an insect?!<br/>"No. I am not letting you turn me into a bug!" She tried to copy the pose her uncle once did as an example of Kung Fu, hoping to at least scare them a bit. Only it earned a giggle from the red mouse and a fond sigh from the old man and a weirded out look from the green one. They think this was funny?<br/>"Who are you?" she narrowed her eyes at them, ready to bolt if they ever took one step forward. The old man smiled, his eyes sparkling in silent amusement and wisdom,</p>
<p>"Ah, the better question is, who will you be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her parents had hugged her when she came inside the bakery. They looked completely frazzled as they babbled on questions like where had she been? Was she okay? Where was she during the attack? Did she pee due to fear? She completely ran upstairs when she heard the last one. She wasn't a kid any more darn it! <br/>Safely in her room, she let her new companion out of the little bag. Tikki flew around Marinette's room making cute noises as she found everything around her interesting. Marinette just stood there, not knowing what to do. She cleared her throat as she sat on the bed, fidgeting with her fingers.<br/>"I don't think I'm the one who's supposed to be the choosen one," she started as Tikki flew closer, "but! I do have a friend who's completely obsessed with superpowers and stuff. Maybe she can be your Master." Tikki shook her head, the little God choosing her words carefully, "Marinette, you were choosen for a reason. No other can wield the power of the Ladybug unless choosen by the guardian or former Ladybug. Unfortunately, the last Ladybug was during the era of the Egyptians so the last remaining guardian was tasked with the choosing. And he choose you, Marinette. Nobody dared to save an old man except you. You have a pure heart, the most essential trait of every Ladybug."<br/>"B-but I don't know anything about this hero stuff! I'm a big klutz," she murmured the last part, "I'm only a baker's daughter. Nothing special."<br/>Tikki had not budged, "Then I'll help you be a hero!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, so maybe it was a bit harder than she expected but Tikki was never one to give up. She watched as Marinette tried to practice with her sword, barely hitting the dummy they had made for practice. She could use a little work but she could see the untapped potential as the young teen gripped the sword harder, her jaw set in determination as she once again charged at her 'enemy'. Tikki smiled, this one was special. It had been like that for the next day, Marinette juggling her mundane activities, helping her parents with the large order for tomorrow and her secret hero stuff. It wasn't too hard until Thursday.</p>
<p>"Help! Someone, anyone help!"</p>
<p>They had been practicing by the woods when they heard a woman's cry from the riverbank. Marinette was about to sprint when Tikki stopped her. "You must transform first, Marinette." Marinette nodded and shouted, </p>
<p>"Tikki spots on!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We must inviter her, Daddy!" Chloe said to her father as he paced in the fireplace. They were talking about the new...'hero' as the people had put it, who saved the town of Chram not long ago. The kingdom was in a flurry after that, whispers of the spectators being passed down from one ear to another. The king had requested for the hero to appear to him the night after the attack but not a soul came. There the talk had started, numerous theories on who could be the new hero or was it just a knight they failed to recognize?</p>
<p>"Send out an announcement to Chram. He must be a citizen there," Chloé said as her father sat down. He huffed, "Why has he not come to me yet? I am the king of this land and my word should be followed!"<br/>"Then invite him to the party, Daddy," Chloé tried again. She too, was intrigued. Her father looked at her, "And how can we be assured he   will come? I have sent out announcement after announcement yet none have come!"<br/>Chloé smirked, "Leave it to me, Father."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People gathered around as guards and one of the King's advisers stood on the town's stage as he held a piece of paper in his hand. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a voice loud enough for them to hear,</p>
<p>"The Princess wishes for the hero to accompany her as her escort in the Agreste's arrival. She will be expecting you, good Sir, at six in the night. Thank you for your cooperation and have a good day, ladies and gentlemen!" he hopped off the stage as people whispered and murmured among themselves, the boys looking both confused and excited. Marinette rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bakery. Funny of them to think their hero was a 'him'. She felt a tap in the pocket of her dress and she went upstairs to her bedroom. </p>
<p>Once inside, Tikki flew out and gave her a stern look, "Marinette, as the current Ladybug you must not reveal to anyone your true identity. Not only will they put them in danger but Hawkmother might use that information against you," Marinette smiled, "Don't worry, Tikki. I'm taking my duties seriously and I will not put anyone in harm's way."<br/>A hero after all, was always selfless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Promises we made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the Agreste's arrival has come and Marinette and her parents were on their way to the Le Grand Palace. They had worn their best clothes they owned, making sure they look presentable in front of the royal family. Marinette was excited. This was the second time she went to the Palace! The first time was when she was younger when their school had a trip to the Palace to explain the origins of their kingdom. She had wandered and got lost when a helpful maid had ushered her back to her teacher. The teacher had frantically curtsied and apologized but the kind maid had waved it off, saying it was a child's nature to wander around and she hadn't broken anything. She had looked at the maid's blue eyes, filled with warmth and love as she bid farewell to the students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Palace was amazing! The palace had changed drastically since she last visited here and the atmosphere was light and festive as maids and palace staff ran around preparing the area. The Agrestes were people of high power, owning many businesses and were a close friend of the royal family. They had been expected to arrive and stay here for a month due to business matters. Marinette looked around, hoping to get a glance of the pretty maid. Was she old? Or was she like her parent's age? She was sure she was still pretty. Alas, she couldn't see the same petite maid from years ago nor could she see the river of gold tied in a neat bun.</p>
<p>"Marinette sweetie, it's time to go!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Maman!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitchen was huge. Chefs had cooked up the most delicious meals she had ever seen. Turkey, ribs, salads, soups and fish filled the air as shouts and sounds of utensils were heard. A Butler had guided them to the ballroom where they would set up the macaroons. Quickly going to work, they finish setting it up by three o'clock and the party started at six. Thanking them for their services, the Dupain-Chengs headed home filled with cheer, a good amount of money and tips from the royal family and a free ride home. Marinette did feel a little sad she didn't get to see the maid. Maybe she retired? Hopefully, she's in a good place, Marinette thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look as beautiful as ever, darling," the king said as he watched his daughter getting pampered by her maids. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman just like her mother. In fact, they looked so much alike. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skin color and a sense of anything beautiful and creative. His heart still ached at the thought of her and the promise he made. He would, whatever circumstances, make his daughter that happiest little girl in the world.</p>
<p>"Of course I do, Da- Father," Chloé winced internally, forgetting she had company. She only called him Daddy when they were alone. Her Father had said it was unnecessary but old habits die hard. The maids had finished their task and curtsied as they went out to do their other tasks. It was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Adrien will be very pleased to see you again, Chloé."</p>
<p>She smiled albeit the ache in her heart, "Of course he will, Daddy. I'm only destined to one man and it's my dear Adrikins." Just like what she promised to Mom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one is a little short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fairytales have fire breathing fishes too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decided to be a bit... different</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when the bakers had gone home that Chloé's mood soured. Where is he? Shouldn't he be pleased that she wanted him to be her escort? The 'hero' had yet to appear and it was only an hour's away before the party began! Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts as a head of blonde hair popped out form the other side.</p>
<p>"Adrikins!" Chloé ran up to hug her long time friend as he awaited with open arms. He had grown into a fine young man with a perfect body, the face of a prince from the fairytales she's read and manners of a gentleman. He was also her childhood friend.<br/>When they broke apart, they each had a grin on their faces.</p>
<p>"Aren't I supposed to meet you after you make your grand entrance along the heavily decorated staircase?" he gave a snort, "Which is completely unnecessary since we will see each other by any means?"</p>
<p>Chloé smirked at her best friend, "Isn't that how you get the fine men in your radar?" he blushed and sputtered out about being silent  or someone might hear them. Chloé simply scoffed, "Oh, don't worry. I had my father soundproof my room. Noise from the inside can not be heard unless that button is pushed," she said as she pointed to a small remote like object by her desk. Still, better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p> "It's not that I don't trust you, Chloé. It's just...," He sighed, "I'm not ready to tell my father yet. He'll be disappointed." Chloé placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, "If he ever decides to disown you for being who you are, just know we have many rooms here in the Palace for you," she said softly as the two friends basked in each other's company, grateful for their friendship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to Chloe's words, Adrien did walk down the heavily decorated staircase and she could hear almost all of the women in the room swoon. She snorted internally, too bad he'd swoon like them when he sees a fine man too. She and him were partnered as planned. Dinner had been spectacular and the macaroons were a delight! Then it was time for the dancing part. They danced first as their fathers talked. Overall, the party was going well so far. Just like a fairlytale, Chloé thought. She was still upset about the hero not showing up. Fine, if he didn't show up then she had to make another plan. Something that would surely catch his attention. For now, she was just going to enjoy her fairytale like night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except fairy tales didn't have a fire breathing monster who was currently wrecking havoc in the ballroom. Sure, there were fire breathing dragons but did they have a fire breathing fish? Nope. It didn't even make any sense.</p>
<p>Chloé had been separated from Adrien as she ducked for cover. Everyone was screaming and running away while guards fired bullets at the monster. She felt a shift next to her and an old man had crawled next to her, struggling to breathe. </p>
<p>He looked at her, his eyes pleading, "W-water," he gasped out as he began to cough relentlessly. What the fuck, where was she going to get water when there's a monster? He looked to be struggling greatly and with a groan, she looked out of her hiding spot to see that there was water on a pitcher next to a black box. Looking back again at the coughing man, she made her resolve that as princess, she must help all of her people. Including old men who have a coughing spree in the middle of monster attacks.</p>
<p>Looking around, the monster was occupied with the guards when she quietly crawled to the pitcher and just when she had hold of it, her dress had been caught and made a ripping noise that caught the monster's attention. Shit. She stumbled back and accidentally opened the black box. This was it, she was going to die all because for once she tried to be nice despite logic-</p>
<p>"Plagg, transform her!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tomato(e) soup is Tomato(e) soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't you have anything else?"</p>
<p>Plagg lifted his nose in the air, "If you don't feed me you won't be able to change back to Chat Noir." Huffing, Chloé ordered a maid to bring her the finest of stinky cheese available.  The maid gave a suprised look before scurrying away to get the cheese. Chloé shut her door and locked it, making sure no one would be able to come in.</p>
<p>"So, let me get this straight. You're a flying mouse who grants me magical powers that turns me into a black knight with the power of destruction?"</p>
<p> Plagg gave her a glare, "For the last time, I'm not a flying mouse! I'm a kwami," she simply rolled her eyes, "Tomato tomatoe, what's the difference?" A knock interrupted their little banter as she quickly took the plate of cheese and slammed her door shut. She placed it on her desk while covering her nose as the smell engulfed her. Plagg gave a happy sigh as he hugged his wheel of cheese. He gobbled it up in minutes as Chloé processed what she just learned. </p>
<p>First, she was a magical princess now. Ugh, more responsibility. Second, her power was destruction and all she needed to do was put on the ring and say claws out and to get her power she says cataclysm. Third, the old man who she was trying to save was nowhere to be found but Plagg assured her that he was the guardian and he chose her as the new Chat Noir. Fourth, she had a partner who was apparently a she. Great, that was embarrassing. And Lastly, she had to endure the smell of stinky cheese just to transform. Damn it.</p>
<p>"What's the deal with this Hawkmother lady anyway?" she asked as Plagg happily munched on his cheese. He shrugged, "She wants to take all the Miraculous so she can take over the whole world." Well, that was....fairy tale-ish. She scrunched up her nose, "Couldn't she use a more political and less gorish way to take over? Business has been booming-"<br/>"Look, kid. She's got superpowers that turn people into monsters when they're angry. You and your partner need to break the akumatized object and Ladybug, your partner, needs to purify them." Purify, huh? <br/>Chloé just hummed before a sudden thought struck her, "Can't I change my outfit? It looks utterly ridiculous. Maybe add some jewelry, the pants are so clashing with my chest plate-"<br/>"No, your suit is made to be easy to use and won't cause you any hassle."<br/>"But I'd look completely ridiculous when I finally reveal myself to the world!"<br/>"As Chat Noir, you must keep your identity a secret. Otherwise, it'll be an advantage to Hawkmother."<br/>"So I can't change my ridiculous outfit and can't brag about who saved their sorry arses? Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! This whole hero business is utterly out of season. Yet, I'm stuck with a duty to save people."<br/>"You're a princess."<br/>"A princess tells other people to do the dirty work! Not herself. A hero does the dirty work herself."<br/>Plagg just smirked, "Tomato tomatoe, what's the difference? You're still helping out."<br/>She just glared at him. Touché.</p>
<p>It was lunch time when she met up with Adrien. If he noticed the clashing jewelry because of the stupid ring, he didn't ask. Speaking of the ring, she just got an idea.</p>
<p>"Your father wanted me to take you to the park for-" Adrien began only to be cut short by a</p>
<p>"Adrikins, can you teach me how to fence?"</p>
<p>".....what?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who have read the first version, I do apologise! I hope this one will be much better:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>